UNREQUITED LOVE
by krisyeol504
Summary: 'Sampai bertemu lagi Kris.. Aku harap hari ini bukan hari terakhir kita. Aku harap Tuhan akan menuliskan skenario-Nya yang terbaik, untuk kita jalani nanti. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini atau dimasa depan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya.. - Park Chanyeol. KRISYEOL FF! GS for UKE. School life drama, cast : Kris, Chanyeol and EXO Members. enjoy the story, pls R&R


Pairing : KrisYeol (Kris & Chanyeol)

Cast :

Kris, Suho, Tao, Kai (namja)

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, D.o, Luhan, Lay (yeoja)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, School life drama.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu,**_

 _ **tapi...**_

 _ **Aku biasanya tidak suka menulis tentang perasaanku, apalagi tentang cinta. Tapi karena keadaan yang memaksa, sepertinya harus kulakukan juga. Karena jika tidak kutuliskan disini, maka perasaan ini hanya akan kusimpan sendiri. Dan rasanya sayang sekali, karena kalau ku ungkapan, surat ini bisa jadi surat cinta terindah yang pernah ada, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.**_

 _ **Karena inilah surat cinta terindah yang tidak akan pernah kamu baca...**_

Full of Chanyeol's pov

At Boy Who Cried Wolf High School

Hai.. perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Usiaku 17 tahun. Aku adalah murid kelas 12, disalah satu SMA negeri favorit di Seoul. Aku bukanlah siswa yang berprestasi ataupun populer disekolah. Tapi jangan bayangkan jika aku adalah si kutu buku, atau bahkan seorang introvert. Aku masih memiliki teman. Meskipun jumlah mereka tak lebih banyak dari jari tanganku. Tetapi kehadiran mereka disini, cukup membuatku _merasa dibutuhkan_.

Oh iya. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ku berada disekolah. Tahun depan aku akan lulus dan menjadi alumni. Kedengarannya sangat tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk.

Mengapa? Karena diratusan hari terakhir yang singkat ini, aku harus memperjuangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu dari masalalu kami yang sangat berharga. Namun salah satu dari _kami_ menganggapnya _sampah_. Terlalu usang hingga tak layak dipungut.

Entahlah.. Yang jelas _kami_ hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan nanti ; Apakah _kami_ akan memperbaiki _sampah_ itu dan membuatnya kembali indah . . , Ataukah _kami_ akan memusnahkan _nya_ , hingga habis tak tersisa . . .

"Yaa! _Wu_ Chanyeol! Mengapa kau tak bilang pada kami, kalau kau akan berangkat lebih pagi? Aku dan Kyungsoo datang kerumahmu, tapi kau sudah berangkat duluan!"

"Sssstt.. sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan _marga itu,_ Baek." Aku langsung menatap kesekitar. Ada beberapa murid yang baru datang. Sementara yang sudah sedang berkumpul, menyontek PR dimeja belakang. Baguslah, jadi mereka tak memperhatikan ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Maaf. Aku lupa menyampaikan pada kalian kemarin, kalau hari ini aku akan berbicara dengan Kris. Kau tahu kaan, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi.." ucapku sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Lalu dia bilang apa?

*flashback 30minutes ago

"Uhmmm.. Kris, terima kasih sudah datang lebih pagi. Dan . . . terima kasih sudah membaca pesanku."

Kris mengangguk kecil. "Chanyeol, jangan duduk disebelahku. Aku tak ingin mereka bergosip tentang kita.."

Ruang kelas ini masih kosong. Tak ada yang melihat kita. Bahkan sejak tadi tak nampak bayangan seorang pun, berjalan dikoridor dari jendela. Kenapa kau sangat takut menjadi bahan perbincangan, Kris. Lagipula kita masih memiliki waktu 30menit, sebelum gedung 4lantai ini ramai. Tetapi jika ditinjau dari sikap dinginmu, mustahil untuk kita berbincang hingga setengah jam. Mungkin percakapan ini tak lebih dari 1menit.

"Yaa.. Aku tahu." Aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri ditepi meja. Menjaga jarak agar dia merasa nyaman, dan tak terancam oleh kehadiranku.

"Jadi bagaimana Kris?"

" . . . . "

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hhh.. Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Kerjakan . . . Sendiri? Uhmmm.. maksudmu?"

"Yaa. Kau unggul dalam bahasa jepang. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakan tugas dari sènsèi tanpa bantuanku."

"Tapi ini tugas kelompok Kris. Tak mungkin aku mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Menurutku tak semua tugas kelompok harus dikerjakan bersama.. Begini saja, ambil uangku. Dan belilah perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan."

Kris mengeluarkan selembar uang dari sakunya. Ia meletakkan uang itu dimeja, dan tak memberikannya langsung kepadaku.

"Tapi Kris,"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Mereka mulai berdatangan.."

Kris berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mengambil uang yang tergeletak kaku dimeja, dan menatap bayangan punggungnya yang menghilang ditelan pintu kelas.

' _Sampai matipun aku tak akan memakai uang ini..'_

*flashback end

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ceritaku. Mereka tak berucap sepatah katapun. Kedua mata puppy dan penguin itu memancarkan aura iba. Sungguh, Aku benci dikasihani!

"Hei kalian, Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Semua ini karena ulah sènsèi! Kenapa ia harus berepot-repot mengacak anggota kelompok? Kenapa ia tak memilih teman sebangku, untuk kerja kelompok! Sudah tahu Kris jahat padamu, tetapi ia malah memasangkanmu dengan Kris! Menyebalkan sekali guru itu!"

"Mungkin ia ingin aku dan Kris berbalikan, Baek.." ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Chanyeol, semua guru dan _anak-anak_ tahu, hubungan kalian sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Jadi untuk apa mengubah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin?! Upsss.." Kyungsoo spontan menutup mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Yeoja bertubuh mungil ini sangat realistis. Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud jahat. Ia hanya ingin membangunkanku kembali pada realita. Tidak semua yang kita inginkan menjadi kenyataan. Terkadang beberapa dari mimpi kita tergantung terlalu tinggi, hingga kita perlu menyadari bahwa sekuat apapun kita berusaha. Kita takkan mampu meraihnya..

"Chan- Chanyaol maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar, bahwa Kris sekarang telah berubah. Ia bukanlah Kris yang dulu kau kenal."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung^^ Aku mengerti maksudmu.."

 _ **Aku masih ingat hari pertama kita bertemu, begitu aku melihatmu, aku langsung tahu, bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang memberi dampak besar dalam hidupku. Saat kita mulai berbicara, aku menemukan lebih banyak hal lagi yang menarik diriku untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi kedalam dirimu. Dan bagaimana kamu sangat baik hati, terutama padaku, tanpa menginginkan suatu balasan apapun.**_

A few days later,

At cantèèn

"Hai Chanyeol^^"

"Oh hai Zitao^^"

"Kau sendirian? Boleh kutemani?"

"Silahkan^^"

Huang Zitao. Namja bermata panda ini adalah salah satu sahabat Kris. Ia murid pindahan dari China waktu kami kelas 11, dan kebetulan juga kami dipersatukan lagi dikelas 12.

"Oh iya Yeol, dimana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Zitao sambil mengaduk-aduk milkshake nya.

"Baekhyun menemani Sehun ke ruang guru. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang sakit.."

"Jadi penguin itu tidak masuk?"

"Penguin? Hahaha iya. Kyungsoo terserang demam."

"Uhmmm.. begitu yaa."

"Iya, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kris seperti biasa, makan bekal dalam kelas, Joonmyeon sibuk dengan osisnya, sementara Jongin membolos.."

"Jadi.. kau sendirian juga? Kkkkkkk"

"Yaa. Bisa dibilang begitu. Hahahaha.."

Aku ikut menertawai nasib kami. Sebenarnya aku memiliki hubungan baik dengan semua sahabat Kris. Terkecuali mantanku sendiri. Entah mereka memang memiliki watak yang ramah, atau mereka memang baik kepadaku. Karena menurut sepengetahuanku, Zitao, Joonmyeon dan Jongin jarang mengobrol dengan murid perempuan lainnya. Mereka lebih senang bergaul dengan sesama namja ketimbang lawan jenis mereka.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa kalian sudah mulai menentukan dirumah siapa akan belajar?" Tanya Zitao. Memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Uhmmm.. tidak. Kris menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Jadi tidak ada acara belajar kelompok dirumah siapapun."

Selera makanku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku melirik sepiring teobbokkie milikku yang masih tersisa banyak. Hhhh.. lagi-lagi makan siangku harus berakhir ditempat sampah, atau opsi lain dikedua perut sahabatku.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya dia senang bisa satu kelompok denganmu. Apalagi kalian hanya mengerjakan tugas itu berdua."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Terlalu malas untukku menceritakan pada Zitao, bahwa Kris mendonasikan uangnya. Sebagai bentuk partisipasinya dalam tugas kelompok kami.

"Ia sangat membenciku, Zitao.." Ucapku melas, sambil menusuk-nusuk kue beras berlumur saus merah itu.

"Yeol, jika Kris benar-benar membencimu. Tak mungkin ia rela membayar 50rb won pada Donghae songsaenim, hanya untuk sekelas denganmu."

"Apa? Tak mungkin Kris sampai seperti itu, Zitao.."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak Chanyeol, yang jelas Kris benar-benar melakukannya. Dan sumpah mati aku tidak berbohong, Yeol." Zitao membentuk jarinya menyerupai huruf V.

"Teman-temanmu sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu. Bye Chanyeol."

" . . . . "

Aku berhenti menusuk teobbokie malang itu dengan garpu. Rasanya seperti mimpi mendengar ucapan Zitao tadi. Memang kemungkinan gila itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena ada berita terselubung disekolahku, jika kau ingin sekelas dengan teman yang kau inginkan. Kau harus membayar pada sekolah, sesuai dengan nominal yang mereka minta. Tak heran jika murid-murid kaya yang ber-geng disekolahku, _secara kebetulan_ berkumpul dalam satu kelas.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yeol?"

"Wu Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Aku refleks memukul rok Baekhyun.

"Aww.. hahahaha. Kau lihat Sehun? Chanyeol pasti langsung sadar jika dipanggil dengan marga Kris. kkkkkk"

"Jangan banyak melamun, nyonya Wu. Hahahaha..."

"Sehun, sudahlah.. Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda, teman-teman."

 _ **Dan saat kita berbicara tentang mimpi kita, tentang semua tempat yang kita ingin kunjungi, dan semua hal yang ingin kita lakukan nanti. Dan saat aku sedang duduk disana, di sampingmu, dengan hati berdebar-debar, aku sudah tahu, bahwa aku ingin sekali kau menginginkanku, seperti aku menginginkanmu.**_

A few months later

In the class

Suasana dalam kelas seperti biasa ramai. Siwon songsaenim tengah sibuk memasang layar proyektor, untuk persiapan presentasi sejarah dikelasku. Begitu pula denganku, aku meng-slide tiap lembar power point yang sudah kelompokku kerjakan. Mengecheck satu persatu, semoga tidak ada yang salah dalam pekerjaan kami. Karena kami akan menjadi kelompok pertama, yang akan maju melakukan presentasi.

Tanpaku sadari tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas menjadi hening, tak terdengar suara bahkan seoktafpun. Baekhyun terus menarik-narik seragamku, agar aku berhenti terpaku dari laptopku.

Oh jadi ini, alasan kalian menjadi diam? Alasan kalian menjadi patung karena Kris sedang berdiri disampingku. Mungkin keingintahuan kalian akan kelanjutan hubungan kami, jika diganti dengan mata pelajaran, pasti kalian akan menjadi siswa yang berprestasi. Terimakasih para sosok pemerhati!

"Chanyeol, boleh kelompokku maju duluan?"

" . . . . "

"Jika kelompokmu belum siap, kita bisa bertukar nomer. Aku mendapat giliran ke-4."

Diam itu emas. Diam itu emas. Diam itu emas, Park Chanyeol! Aku mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat. Aku tak ingin para pemerhati sialan itu mendengar jawabanku atas tawarannya. Bahkan Siwon songsaenim ikut terhanyut menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku benci kelas ini. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci guru-guru disini. Aku benci sekolah ini. Mereka tak lebih dari sekedar penggosip, yang hanya ingin tahu. Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaanku. Mungkin semua ini adalah kesalahan kami dulu, karena terlalu mengumbar kemesraan. Hingga tanpa kami sadari, mereka menjadi penonton diam-diam dari kisah cinta kami.

" . . . . "

"Baiklah Chanyeol, tak apa jika kau keberatan.."

Kris kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sahut-sahutan dari sekitarku mulai terdengar. Dari bangku depan, belakang, samping kanan-kiri hingga sorong.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Chanyeol?"

"Seharusnya kau menerima tawarannya.."

"Lagipula kami juga belum siap, Yeol. Aku belum menghapal semuanya."

"Ini kesempatan emasmu. Harusnya kau mau bertukar giliran."

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Baek.."

 _ **Kalau aku adalah lautan, aku harap kau tenggelam di dalamnya..**_

 _ **Dan dengan sepenuh hati aku percaya, kalau kita memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Kaulah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang selama ini terus kucari. Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa bahagia.**_

At BWCW HS' field

15:30

Senin depan kelas kami mendapat giliran untuk menjadi pembina upacara. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya kelas yang diberi tugas akan melakukan latihan upacara sepulang sekolah.

Aku duduk disamping salah satu guru favoritku, memperhatikan teman-teman kelasku sedang gladi resik upacara. Psst.. Sebenarnya aku sangat dekat dengan beberapa guru, meskipun aku bukan murid pintar atau populer. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sangat polos.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan _mengerjaiku_ dikelas jika _ekspresi kosong_ ku muncul. Dan jujur saja aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku senang membuat seisi kelas tertawa karenaku. Jika mereka menerangkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti, aku tak bisa berpura-pura mengerti. Wajahku secara spontan akan menunjukkan _ketidakpahamanku_ tanpa kusadari. Dan mereka pasti akan memberiku soal di _white board_ untuk ku jawab. Dan bisa kalian tebak, aku tak mampu mengerjakannya. Atau aku akan menjawab dengan caraku, yang entah kenapa selalu membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Tak terkecuali dia.

"Chanyeol, Kau tak ikut latihan paduan suara?" Tanya Yoora songsaenim memecah keheningan.

Aku hanya menggeleng tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Pandanganku terkunci pada seorang siswa, yang menjadi alasanku pergi ke sekolah selama 3th terakhir. Ia sedang membaca buku besar bersampul kain dengan suara lantang di lapangan.

"Kriiiiiiiiis, bisakah kau kesini sebentaar?"

"Yak songsaenim! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kris menghampiri Yoora songsaenim dan aku. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia enggan menemui kami. Tentu saja alasannya karena kehadiran mahluk ini. Menunjuk diriku sendiri. Namun ia terpaksa tak bisa menolak, karena yang memanggilnya adalah seorang guru.

"Ada apa songsaenim?"

"Kau bertugas membacakan undang-undang dasar kan? Coba bacakan untukku.."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitar. Pura-pura tak memperhatikan raut jutek Kris. Sementara Yoora songsaenim tengah menunggunya membaca.

" . . . . "

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya songsaenim karena bocah itu memilih bungkam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku tak mau baca kalau ada dia, songsaenim." Jawab Kris dingin seperti biasa.

"Songsaenim, sepertinya Luhan memanggilku. Aku harus ke lapangan sekarang."

Yoora songsaenim menarik pergelanganku, ketika aku berusaha kabur dari situasi _awkward_ ini. _Gesture_ -nya mentitahku untuk tetap berada diposisiku semula.

"Satu semester lagi, kalian akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Aku tak ingin ada dendam pribadi atau masalah yang belum terselesaikan diantara kalian."

"Tapi kami sudah putus songsaenim, aku lelah selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan dia!"

"Jika kalian sudah benar-benar putus, harusnya kalian bisa berdamai dengan hati kalian. Bersikaplah dewasa. Jika kau tak mampu menjadi kekasih yang baik, jadilah teman yang baik."

Aku sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Apakah kami memang sudah putus, atau dia yang meninggakanku secara sepihak. Karena tak ada kesepakatan, atau komunikasi yang terjadi diantara kami.

Padahal sebelumnya hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih sangat baik. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi diam dan dingin kepadaku. Setiap hari aku mengirimkan 10 sampai 20 pesan singkat selama 3bulan penuh. Hanya untuk menanyakan mengapa ia berubah. Mengapa ia bertransformasi menjadi orang asing. Padahal aku mengenalnya sejak kami bersekolah di menengah pertama.

*Flashback a year ago

 _/Short Message Service/_

 _"Chanyeol, boleh aku pinjam buku ekonomimu? Catatanku tidak lengkap."_

 _"Tentu Kris. Kapan kau akan mengambilnya?"_

 _"Besok pagi. Dimana kita bertemu?"_

 _"Dirumah Baekhyun saja. Besok aku sudah janji ingin kerumahnya. Pagi pukul 10 nee."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Sampai bertemu besok Kris^^"_

*The last day we were talking

At Baekhyun's house

"Yeol mana bukunya?"

"Ini Kris.."

"Hai Kris, ayoo masuk dulu^^"

"Tidak. Aku disini saja Baek. Aku hanya ingin meng-copy catatan Chanyeol sebentar."

 _'Kenapa dia tidak menatapku sedikitpun yaa? Atau memang perasaanku saja?'_

"Jadi kau ingin ke toko poto copy?"

"Uhmm.. begitulah."

 _'Mereka benar-benar hanya mengobrol berdua.'_

"Yeol, kau ikut saja dengan Kris ke toko poto copy.."

"Huh? Untuk apa Baek?"

"Jangan. Aku langsung pulang kerumah. Bukumu kukembalikan besok."

"Tak masalah Kris. Kau bisa mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali setelah me-moto copy bukunya. Ayo cepat naik Chanyeol.."

Kris menutupi sisa jok motornya dengan tangannya. Agar tidak ada tempat duduk untukku. Jelas itu adalah sebuah penolakan besar yang tak dapat ditolerir. Sementara Baekhyun terus mendorongku agar menaiki motor Kris.

"Jangan seperti itu Baek."

Aku menatap Kris dan Baekhyun bergantian. Aku tahu Kris tak ingin aku ikut, namun sahabatku tetap memaksa. Karena aku yakin Baekhyun pasti menyadari, ada yang tak beres dengan kami. Mungkin dengan menyarankan kami ke toko poto copy bersama, dapat membuat kami berbincang lebih leluasa.

"Ayooo tunggu apalagi Chanyeol, cepatlah naik ke motor Kris."

"Untuk apa Baek? Jangan memaksanya kalau dia sendiri tidak mau.."

"Uhmm yaa beli saja perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan."

"Sepertinya tidak ada?"

"Kemarin kuperiksa ditempat pensilmu, Bolpointmu hanya satu, pensil ujianmu juga tinggal sekelingking.." Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu Baek. Aku bisa membelinya di minimarket."

"Sebaiknya kau memang tidak ikut Chanyeol. Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu yaa.."

"Yaa.. hati-hati dijalan Kris^^ byeee~^^"

Setelah Kris pergi, Baekhyun menarikku masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kris? Kau seperti mahluk _invisible_ Chanyeol! Ia sama sekali tidak menatapmu!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baek, yang jelas perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang. Aku takut ini menjadi pertanda buruk untuk hubungan kami.."

Semenjak hari itu dan seterusnya sampai setahun berlalu, Kris tak pernah berbicara, atau mengirim pesan lagi kepadaku. Ia bahkan menganggapku tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Sifat Kris berubah 360derajat. Padahal waktu kami masih berpacaran, Kris selalu mengirimkan pesan tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan tanpa harus aku bertanya.

Kami selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kami melakukan apapun berdua tanpa ada kejenuhan. Mulai dari belajar, makan dikantin, berkencan, sampai berbelanja untuk keperluan sekolah, atau sekedar pergi ke _mall_.

Mungkin ia bosan denganku. Memang sejak menengah pertama kelas 7 sampai menengah atas kelas 12. Kami selalu satu sekolah dan selalu menjadi _classmate_. Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan bagiku, karena seharusnya bisa saja kami terpisah oleh pengocokan kelas.

*flashback end

"Jadi.. kau tetap tidak mau membaca, meskipun songsaenimmu sendiri yang meminta, Kris?"

Aku melirik tangan Yoora songsaenim yang masih memegang erat pergelanganku. Aku tidak bisa pergi.

Kris mengalah. Ia akhirnya membaca Undang-undang itu dengan lantang didepan kami. Aku menatapnya dengan puas, tersenyum mendengar suaranya kembali sedekat ini.

 _'Terima kasih Yoora Songsaenim..'_

 _ **Semua tanda-tanda itu meyakinkanku, kalau kita pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan luar biasa jika bersama.**_

 _ **Tapi.**_

 _ **Terkadang, hal-hal baik yang terjadi tidak harus memiliki kelanjutan. Terkadang, mereka hanya berhenti begitu saja. Tidak semua yang baik harus berakhir baik juga. Ini bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salahku. Memang mungkin, jalan cinta kita hanya sekian saja.**_

A month later,

At classroom

13:00pm

Dua jam terakhir dikelasku tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Kyuhyun songsaenim sedang berhalangan karena mengikuti rapat disekolah lain.

Disekolah manapun, jika tidak ada guru, suasana pasti akan ribut karena tidak ada yang mengawasi. Apalagi jika sang ketua kelas sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tak lagi memperdulikan apa yang teman-teman nya lakukan.

Ada yang bermain kartu Uno, ada yang berselfie, ada pula yang mengobrol atau mengerjakan tugas makalah kelompok. Begitu juga denganku. Aku salah satu yang mengerjakan tugas makalah, dengan si ketua kelas karena kami satu kelompok.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, tiba-tiba saja teman sekelasku Yixing memanggil Kris yang juga mengerjakan tugas makalahnya.

"Kris, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Yixing berteriak, karena jarak tempat duduk mereka agak jauh.

Kris tak menjawab, ia hanya menengok kearah Yixing. Tanda ia menyetujuinya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sekarang?"

Sontak seisi kelas menjadi hening, seakan ada seorang guru _killer_ yang sedang mengajar kami. Bahkan seisi kelas menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing, tak ingin membuat gaduh atau takut salah dengar akan _informasi penting_ ini.

Sumpah demi apapun, aku benci suasana kelas ini. Aku juga makin benci ketika namaku, dibawa-bawa dalam pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dia. Dia . . . Dia hanya seseorang yang kebetulan selalu satu sekolah denganku." Ucap Kris tenang tanpa berteriak.

"Tapi.. bukankah kalian dulu pernah berpacaran?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya. Kata siapa aku pernah pacaran dengannya?"

Aku berhenti mengetik. Awalnya aku tetap fokus melanjutkan makalahku, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan setiap ucapannya. Namun aku memiliki telinga yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Mereka bertugas menangkap setiap gelombang ultra sonic tanpa penyaringan. Jadi aku tak dapat memilih, suara atau kata-kata apa yang ingin kudengar.

Rasanya bohong sekali jika ucapannya yang menyakitkan itu, tidak berdampak apapun padaku. Jari-jariku menjadi lemas, tak mampu lagi berteleportasi dikeyboard. Begitu pula dengan otakku yang seketika menjadi tumpul. Tak mampu lagi berfikir, dan malah fokus merenungi ucapan Kris seperti yang lainnya.

"Yeol, jangan didengarkan.." Sehun mencoba menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangannya.

Aku terus menepis tangan Sehun. Antara risih telingaku ditutupi, juga penasaran bualan apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi Kris, bukankah kalian dulu sangat dekat? Kemana-mana selalu bersama."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau salah sangka. Dia sangat terobsesi padaku. Dia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Jadi seolah terlihat, aku dan dia seperti sepasang kekasih.."

Seisi kelas menatapku iba. Sementara Kris kembali melanjutkan makalahnya, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Airmata ku sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Baekhyun memelukku, sementara Sehun terus menghapus airmataku yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Aku baru tahu, bahwa ucapan dapat lebih tajam dari pisau. Aku tak mampu mengelaknya ataupun membela diri. Hatiku terlalu sakit, sampai bernafaspun rasanya sulit.

Sesak dalam dadaku membuatku tak mampu berucap sepatahpun. Biarlah ia membohongi semuanya. Hanya Tuhan dan aku juga teman-temanku yang tahu, bagaimana indahnya kisah cinta kami dulu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Xing? Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu didepan _anak-anak_? Sudah tahu Kris _gila_!" Omel Luhan pada teman sebangkunya.

Yixing mendekatiku dan menggenggam erat tanganku. "Yeol.. Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku hanya mewakili anak-anak, untuk menanyakan tentang kelanjutan hubunganmu dan Kris. Mereka tak berani bertanya pada Kris, jadi aku yang mewakili."

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah kelanjutan hubunganku, hingga kau rela mempermalukan temanmu sendiri? Hikss.."

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, Chanyeol. Aku yakin ia sedang berbohong, menutupi perasaannya. Aku sangat percaya kalian dulu adalah sepasang kekasih.."

" . . . . "

"Lagipula kami semua tak ingin kau berlarut-larut mengharapkan Kris kembali padamu. Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan Suneung (UN Korea), kami ingin kau fokus pada Suneung. Bukan hanya mengejar cinta Kris. Pikirkan juga masa depanmu."

"Sekarang.. Tuhan telah menunjukkan siapa dia dihadapanmu, Yeol. Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Kris tak pantas diperjuangkan. Aku yakin, setelah lulus nanti. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari si pecundang itu."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, Baek. Hikss.. hikss.. hikss.."

"Ssstt.. Aku tahu Yeol. Aku tahu.."

 _ **Terkadang aku masih menyayangkan, kalau aku ingat akan betapa besar potensi kita bersama. Kita mungkin bisa menaklukan dunia bersama. Tapi tidak, hanya sekian saja.**_

 _ **Aku pikir kamu merasakan sesuatu yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi tidak, hanya sekian saja.**_

A few weeks later

At classroom

Hari ini aku membawa bekal ke sekolah. Dan hari ini pula pujaan hatiku tidak masuk sekolah. Kata songsaenim orangtua Kris menelpon sekolah, mengabarkan bahwa putera mereka sedang sakit.

Rasanya sia-sia sekali datang ke sekolah jika Kris tidak ada. Ia sudah mengurangi satu hari dari sisa waktu kita bertemu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berbincang dengannya, setidaknya aku bisa melihat fisiknya. Memuas-muaskan hati, karena setelah lulus dari sekolah ini. Tak ada jaminan untukku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sambil menyantap bekalku, aku menatap kursi kosong Kris dari tempat dudukku. Kelasku benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada segelintir teman yang sibuk bermain _gadget_ , dikursinya masing-masing.

Sementara teman-temanku, Baek, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk makan siang dikantin. Karena bosan dengan suasana kelas.

Salah satu sahabat Kris, Kim Joonmyeon datang menghampiriku masuk kedalam kelas. "Yeol, Kris tidak masuk yaa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya sakit." Ucapku sambil menggedikan bahu.

"Memangnya Kris tidak mengabarimu, jika ia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Si ketua osis Joonmyeon, duduk kursi Baekhyun. Samping mejaku. "Tidak sama sekali. Handphone nya mati. Kau tidak turun kebawah?"

"Tidak. Aku disini saja^^ Lalu kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Tadinya aku mau mengobrol dengan Kris, tapi ternyata dia tidak masuk. Jadi aku mengobrol dengan mantannya saja^^"

"Aku bukan mantannya, Myeon." Ucapku sambil menelan nasi yang entah kenapa rasanya terasa seperti bongkahan batu.

"Jangan diambil hati Park Chanyeol. Kris hanya bercanda ketika Yixing bertanya. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Kumohon Joonmyeon, jangan memulai lagi. Aku malas membahasnya."

 _'Bekalku rasanya jadi tidak enak..'_

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, ia berubah karena ia ingin fokus belajar menghadapi suneung. Kris ingin mencapai cita-citanya, masuk perguruan tinggi favoritnya setelah lulus. Kau harus menunggunya Chanyeol."

"Jujur saja aku sangat ingin mempercayai ucapanmu, ucapan Zitao, juga Jongin. Tapi apapun yang kalian katakan kepadaku, itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Kris terhadapku." Ucapku menahan emosi.

"Yeol, Kris sangat mempercayai aku, Zitao dan Jongin. Sama seperti kau mempercayai Baekhyun, Sehun juga Kyungsoo. Jadi apapun yang ia utarakan kepada kami, itu semua adalah jujur dari hatinya. Ia sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membuatmu terluka. Percayalah padaku. Aku tak mungkin membohongimu."

"Terima kasih telah menghiburku ketua osis. Tetapi aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan ucapan kalian. Maaf.. aku harus ke kantin menyusul teman-temanku." Dustaku pada namja tampan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku ingin sekali ini saja, kau mempercayaiku Yeol.."

"Yaa.. kuharap juga begitu, Myeon."

 _ **Dan aku dulu berpikir kalau aku akan bisa terus bertahan, menunggumu, jika sekiranya suatu saat nanti kamu ingin mencariku. Tapi tidak, hanya sekian saja.**_

 _ **Akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, meskipun orang tersebut tidak melihatku sebagai prioritas. Dan saking besarnya cintaku, aku bahkan tidak menuntut balas. Karena bagiku, merasakan perasaan itu saja sudah cukup. Aku pikir cintamu tidak akan ada habisnya, tapi tidak, hanya sekian saja.**_

At Graduation BWCW HS

Menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti bulan. Setelah melewati 3th yang penuh warna, akhirnya aku dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai suneung yang cukup memuaskan. _Peristiwa menyakitkan_ itu telah membuatku bangkit. Aku belajar dengan tekun, mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi suneung. Meskipun sampai detik ini, aku masih terus menatapnya dalam kegalauan.

"Yeol, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bertemu dengan Kris. Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum kalian benar-benar berpisah?" Bisik Jongin ditelingaku. Karena suara mikrophon kepala sekolah sangat berisik, tak akan terdengar jika bicara langsung.

"Tidak Jong. Masalah kami sudah selesai." Aku membalas bisikannya.

"Tapi Chanyeol, minggu depan Kris akan kuliah di Kanada dan tak tahu kapan kembali ke Seoul. Ini kesempatanmu."

"Ku mohon jangan memaksa, Jongin. Aku tak ingin menangis dihari wisudaku. Aku sudah bermake up, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menata rambutku disalon. Lagipula ada orangtuaku disini. Aku tak ingin merusak segalanya."

Jongin memperhatikan dandanan wajahku dan _hairstyle_ ku, kemudian ia kembali berbisik ditelingaku. "Baik jika itu maumu Chanyeol. Tetapi jika kau berubah pikiran nanti, hubungi aku jika kau ingin menemui Kris. Ingat, waktumu hanya satu minggu."

"Pasti.. gomawo _buddy_ ^^"

/skip/

Four days later

In phone

"Hallo Jong, ini aku Chanyeol."

"Oh hallo Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris untuk terakhir kalinya..

In front of Kris' House

16:30pm

"Hai Kris apa kabar?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kemudian Kris menjabatnya dengan cepat.

"Baik. Uhm, tunggu Chanyeol. Aku memberimu waktu bicara 5menit." Kris mengatur stopwatch pada jam tangannya. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana perasaanku, jika ia berada diposisiku.

Aku seorang wanita, rela jauh-jauh datang kerumah seorang pria. Hanya untuk mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Kris bahkan lebih memilih berbincang depan pagar rumahnya, ketimbang menyuruhku masuk dan menyuguhkanku air putih. Kemalanganku tak sampai disitu. Ia juga membatasi waktu bicaraku, seakan setiap detik yang ia miliki sangat berarti melebihi uang.

"Aku ingin kita berteman lagi Kris. Sama seperti dulu."

"Yaa. Aku juga."

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku."

Aku bahkan tak yakin, kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya. Tetapi sebagai manusia kita pasti memiliki salah, bukan? Entah sekecil butiran garam atau sebesar gunung kesalahan itu bisa saja menyakiti hati orang lain. Maka dari itu, aku mengisi waktu 5menitku dengan minta maaf padanya.

"Sudah kumaafkan sebelum kau mengatakannya^^"

Kris tersenyum padaku. Dan aku sangat merindukan senyum manis itu. Senyum paling indah didunia, yang hanya diberikan untukku. Dulu.

"Apalagi Chanyeol?"

Aku menatap Kris lekat-lekat, sampai mataku perih karena jarang berkedip. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu 5menitku yang berharga. Andai Kris tahu, bahwa aku rela menukar jiwaku dengan tambahan waktu jika ia mau.

"Aku ingin kita berba-" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Sssst.. jangan mengatakan itu. Aku tak mau mendengarnya Chanyeol."

Kris menutup telinganya sendiri. Entah kenapa melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, membuat hatiku kembali sakit.

"Maaf Kris aku keceplosan.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa."

. . .

"Yeol, sudah waktunya kau pulang."

"Yaahh.. kau benar."

Kris menjulurkan tangannya terlebih dulu. Sementara aku membalas jabatan tangannya yang terakhir sambil menunduk. Menutupi wajahku yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Dimenit terakhir ini aku tak mampu mengadahkan kepalaku. Aku tak bisa mempertontonkan wajah cengeng ini dihadapannya. Kris tahu aku menangis. Tetapi ia berpura-pura seolah tidak ada kejadian. Seperti biasa.

Aku bahkan tak membalas lambaikan tangannya, ketika ia akan masuk rumah. Tanganku terlalu sibuk mengelap air asin sialan ini, yang tak mau berhenti membanjiri pelupuk mataku.

 _'Sampai bertemu lagi Kris.. Aku harap hari ini bukan hari terakhir kita. Aku harap Tuhan akan menuliskan skenario-Nya yang terbaik, untuk kita jalani nanti. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini atau dimasa depan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya.._

 _Kris.. Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku sekaligus mantan yang tak pernah kau akui. Terima kasih untuk waktu 6tahun yang 'menyenangkan', walau sepahit apapun. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadikanku, wanita paling bahagia didunia karena pernah memilikimu. Terima kasih pernah hadir dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan Kris...'_

 _ **Jadi dengan menulis surat ini, jeritan hati ini, aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku. Cinta di dalam hati yang kusimpan ini, yang ingin mengucapkan dirinya padamu, akhirnya telah ku ucapkan.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah di luar sana, aku tetap menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Walaupun mungkin kita tidak bertemu lagi atau kita tidak menjadi suatu apapun lagi nanti, aku akan tetap mengingatmu sebagai seseorang yang berdampak besar dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Jadi berbahagialah, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu...**_

5 years later..

"Hallo.. bisa bicara dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Hallo, yaa dengan saya sendiri."

"Yeol ini aku,"

"Kris?

 **-FIN-**

Hai teman teman readers selamat bertemu kembali di ff one shoot aku. Kali ini aku buat ff yang pure tentang kehidupan anak sekolah. Dan untuk ceritanya terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri kkkkkkk. Sebenernya aku gak ada niatan buat bikin ff, tapi karena semalem bergadang tiba2 terlintas jadi pingin bikin ff. pengerjaannya Cuma dua jam dan diedit tadi sebelum dipublish. Aku sebenernya mau curhat dikit tetang ff aku yang triangle in one roof, aku check di chapter views yang baca banyak banget sampai ratusan tapi yang komen dikit, Cuma belasan orang. Agak sedih aja liatnya. Semoga di ff selanjutnya silent readersnya makin sedikit. Pls hargain authornya teman2^^ semoga ceritanya memuaskan dan terimakasih sudah baca. Jangan lupa review. Sekali lagi hargai authornya yaa^^


End file.
